Into Unknown Waters
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: FaiKurogane They've regarded eachother with respect, suddenly one comes to notice a flicker of something more than respect...Is is love? For now rated T
1. Deploy

Hello...I have been obsessed with the Kurogane/Fai coupling as of late...and as time went along I couldn't wait for the next volume to come out so I settled with Youtube...well AMV's of it anyway..plus I spoiled myself to death (Hate that, but curiosity got my goat).

Eh anyway...after I'm done I'll say a few words (Which could be spoilers I'm not sure) so if you don't want to read them..don't (I don't really know if they're true or not).

Enjoy!!!!! If you want better...review!!!

Plus if your not a spoilerholic...the reviews people will leave...won't help!!

---------

Besides demons, unseen forces were hunting them, shadowing their every move waiting to strike when given a weakness to feed off of. Yet it was odd...plenty of opportunities presented themselves to their quarry...they unfortunately, remained silent.

If that wasn't enough to stoke the flames of suspicion, everyone in Outo Country seemed to be aware of their presence...only arrived here yesterday and the people here treated them as if they were a friend of the family.

Friend or not, Kurogane still felt the heavy gazes linger among them as they passed...perhaps more were amused by the names the idoit wizard had chosen for them. Kurogane would have been just fine using his real one, felt the need of using an alias unnecessary...but like this town, Fai was keeping secrets of his own.

The swordsman therefore deemed it unlikely that Fai had told the others about the so-called 'trapped mage story,' they had enough problems...Sayaoran most of all, between being half blind and getting Sakura's feathers returned, it was a wonder he was still alive in this demon infested place.

Anyway...back to the wizard's dilema, though Kurogane neither knew or cared why he felt like pressing the issue, until now it had been hard to find the time to get Fai alone. Even harder, when they were alone, the blasted wizard wouldn't shut up.

"I could have handled this without you." Kurogane said.

"Maybe so, but I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of things back there." They were on their way to speak to someone who had recently come upon this new demon.

"A million places to venture off to and yet you choose to annoy me."

Fai smirked. "That battle was for Sayaoran to win...not us."

"Even so...you could have shown more interest in our fight."

"Why brood on this Kurgi? You'll get more frown lines that way." Greatful to Fai that he had (for the moment) stopped calling him 'Big Dog' Kurogane kept with the conversation.

"Believe it or not, but...I actually wanted to spar with you." Fai gave him an odd look "Regardless of the outcome."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Fai said giving Kurogane one of those sly grins he despises. "But honestly Kuro-poo...I'm touched to know you care so much."

"Don't get sappy on me wizard." Kurogane said roughly, though Fai noted a slight smile on his lips. "I'm not the sentimental type."

"If your so determined...we could skip the rendezvous, attain another sword and battle it out right now." If Kurogane had been facing Fai, he would have seen the fire in his eyes...there was no glances back either, but he did stop...this map he held confused him so.

"That would be great if you actually meant what you said."

"Kurgalure..." A new nickname, but what bothered Kurogane the most was the way Fai had spoken, a gentle pressure to his face as Fai's hand gently moved it towards them. "I do mean them."

Anyone who walked upon these two would deem themselves crazy for seeing two men in that position, gazing at one another with fondess and confusion.

Fai's left hand caressed Kurogane's cheek while the other laid high against his chest...the swordsman felt the need to pull away, yet all he managed to do was raise his right hand and grasp Fai's wrist, as if to hold it to his face forever.

Kurogane closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe again, and praying that his voice would no longer remain mute...without magic Fai had capitivated him and stolen his heart, wait...stolen his heart! What?

"Business first and pleasure later..." Kurogane said stepping a few feet away, though still obtaining eye contact. "Oh...and Fai..."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't ever call me that again, unless...unless its just the two of us, like now."

"Afraid of what people might say?"

"More or less." No...the truth of the matter was, Kurogane was afraid how he'd react the next time Fai spoke to him so...seductevely...no he must have been imagining that...had to be.

"You fret over the smallest things, but ...if it helps, I guess i can give you this one small comfort."

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"You don't trust me?" Fai asked saddened. "I'm ashamed."

"Maybe you can regain it." Kurogane said handing over the map. "Learn on your own, unraveling my past to you would spoil the game."

"So, in this case...its the cat who hunts the dog correct?"

"Perhaps...Less talking more walking."

"Right you are...Big Dog."

"Why you little-Hey! Get back here!" Needless to say Kurogane chased Fai everywhere...trying to catch him was (as always) a lost battle...so he just gave up...for now.

Was Fai aware of Kurogane's attempts to discover the truth about Ashura? Well certainly...which is exactly why Fai tried to annoy the swordsman, to a certain extent at least...until Fai was absolutely sure he'd forgotten. Unfortunately Fai discovered he went a bit too far that time...taunting the guy was one thing, causing him to become aroused though...wasn't exactly what he had in mind...

The Swordsman even tried to hide the sudden outburst in his emotions...but Fai wasn't fooled even for a second...those red eyes betrayed the calmness he so desperately sought to convey, and...for the tiniest moment...Fai could have sworn he himself gave in to the heat of the moment...if Kurogane hadn't come out of his reverie...something else might have ensued...a forbidden acknowledgment that niether of them wanted to pursue.

No...he wouldn't dare us it again...not even if he desired to...Kurgi might fly deeper into his hormone stage where...even if Fai said anything else...probably wouldn't be heard by the other..

"I care for him but not like that." Fai said

"Huh? What was that?" Kurogane asked.

"What was what?" Fai asked...Kurogane just huffed it off...Fai shouted at himself internally for speaking out loud when he hadn't been alert._ 'Just a friend...nothing more...' _Except...whatever reason...Fai became uneasy..._'You must forget this...he will never feel the same way towards you.'_

"Head's up Fai...it appears we have some company..." Kurogane said, he couldn't tell what the wizard was brooding over...but it needed to stop.

"Demons? Well...they're a bit out of place...this isn't their usual path..."

"This must've been what Eri meant..."

"I suppose we should fight them?"

"No Fai...why don't we invite them back for tea..."

"Sarcasm Kurgi? Most unusual for you."

"Who cares, lets just get this over with."

"Yes...lets." Anything to get his mind away from uncertain waters.

-----------------

Spoiler time...saw this from Wikipedia (The site is reliable somewhat) This is all I'm going to say...its rather ironic really.

Sayaoran half blind - Fake Sayoaran - Fai calling himself 'Big Cat' - Cafe named 'Cats Eye' - So many people remarking to Sayaoran's eyes for some reason...(If any of you are spoiler obsessed and know what I'm getting at...say so...)

Will I get in trouble for this??? Hope not!! Does anyone know any sites that show episode 20 and beyond with ENGLISH subtitles...would help me alot...you don't know how much I'm aching just sitting here watching Volume 4 consistantly. Cya later

For some reason...I'm not a big fan of manga.

(GRRRR...STOP JABBERING AND POST THIS FIC ALREADY)


	2. Deflect

Author's note: Hey everyone...hope your liking the story so far and sorry its not longer. I recently came up on some more spoilers and...there was one part that I had already written at the time and so when I learned of the treachery part (of something) it kinda freaked me out. So weird.

"They have taken the bait as I suspected..." Fei Reed Wong announced to the silent puppet before him. "Do what you must to stop them, after all...the demons are yours to control."

"Yes master, of course." the puppet said.

"I must warn you though, for they musn't know of our advantage..." Fei smirked evily. "Not yet anyway, at all costs you must remain anonymous."

"No master, I will not reveal myself."

"Good boy...they musn't reach the informant or the feather, else all will be lost."

"I'll do everything in my power to stop those who seek to thwart your efforts master...you have my word."

"Things aren't always as they seem." Fei said after his puppet vacated the room. "He has immense strength but...I'm worried he'll be devoured by the boy's weakness."

The woman beside him spoke. "Weakness or not he will overcome them."

"No, he won't." She regarded him with sudden interest. "He'll make his move...once he's ready of course, and on my orders..."

"And...if he fails?"

Fei chuckled. "There will be no failure now...I've dealt all the wild cards...now all we need...is action." He gazed towards the image which was appearing upon the screen. "Besides, our pawn here knows what'll happen if he tries to defy me...he won't risk it...he can't."

"Well, lets hope your right."

A red moon shown through the deserted streets, bestowing light on the lone occupant standing in the shadows, his white cape billowing in the small breeze, he tugged the hood over his face nevertheless more tightly then before...just in case.

Gazing upon the landscape the puppet patiently waited for his adversaries to appear, this was the sole road which anyone took if they were to ask about the new evil presences, how he knew was not the issue however, because at last, he saw them...the swordsman and magician, he had to stop them now...or else.

The puppet smirked at the smaller of his opponents, the one who held the darts...did he actually believe he could defeat the demons with such a small weapon? Hmmpf...his creations weren't delicate pansies...this magician needed to learn a thing or two about strength.

Twenty minutes later, while it wasn't enough to satisfy his need for a bloody battle, he did injure them...and luckily, their informant had just vacated the cafe...not to mention he had other duties to attend to at the moment...the boy and his precious girl for instance. And he prayed for a better performance.

"Something must have happened to them..." Sayaoran said as they were sitting down in the cafe chairs waiting for a customer, but it was late, too late...most citizens were surely asleep by this time.

"Or they could be having a good time." Sakura said none to reassured.

"Nah...if that's the case I'm sure Kurogane'd be back here, leaving Fai wherever he wanted to investigate." Sayaoran said, chuckling. "He'd prefer to stay low profile while Fai..." He couldn't come up with the right words, Mokona however came up with them.

"A people person...yep that's what Fai is!" Mokona said happily bouncing up and down. "Fai takes the time to get to know someone while Kuro-poo likes to put everyone down all the time."

"If this is about the feathers...I know you'll find them, and Kurogane, he pushes us alright...but only for the better...if that's what we need for a better success, I'm willing to take it." Sayaoran said, Mokona almost said something when the bell above the front door was activated.

"Hope you guys aren't closed, we've come back for more of that scrumptious cake!" Yuzuriha said happily, trailing after her as usual was Kusanagi and their faithful canine...along with two others Sayaoran had not had the pleasure of meeting yet.

"Hey the more the merrier...who're your friends?" Sayaoran asked.

"Souma and Ryouh." Kusanagi said. "And...for some reason Ryouh's been dying to meet you Little Dog." suddenly there was a scraping noise as the familiar sound of metal was released from its sheath...all turned to see Ryouh in attack stance.

"Lets see how strong you really are..." Unfortunately they were all so suprised by his sudden demeanor that niether Kusanagi, Yuzuriha or Souma had a chance to stop him...luckily Sayaoran somehow sensed something was amiss from the very beginning...he dodged the attack easily, though the table wasn't so fortunate. "Come on, fight me-OUCH!!"

"Not in here Ryouh!" Kusanagi said who had hit his hand hard over Ryouh's head. "This is a place of business...not the battlegrounds."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever." Ryouh said.

-------------------------------

Falling into a state of unconciousness, Fai was therefore in a state of panic...though he appeared, for the most part calm...hoping beyond hope Kurogane was still fighting, because, wherever he was in his mind...it didn't put him at ease. Darkness became more apparent, in his mind cocoon...small petals were drifting down from the sky...cherry blossoms to be precise. Perhaps someone had accidentally doused all the lights?

"Is someone there?" He asked. "Kurgs? This isn't funny...come on out." Hearing his own echo, Fai surmized this wasn't the real world, well...where he was fully awake anyway...and Kuro-poo wasn't the type to play jokes on anybody.

"Who has called upon my slumber?" Said a slightly irritated voice.

_'That's not possible'_ Fai said to himself. _'I'm imagining his voice'_ slowly backing away. _'Hallucinating.'_

"I asked." The voice said again...coming closer. "Who dares enter my domain?"

_'No!'_ Fai's inner voice said while he spoke the next aloud. "A-A-Ashura?" Yes, it was indeed Ashura...who came into the light...when he spotted Fai his face went from anger to shame...his eyes were closed, if Fai didn't know any better, he'd swear he was angelic looking.

"So, you ran away.." Not a statement but a fact...how was he aware? "Cowardess does nothing for you my little traitor..." He gazed into Fai's blue orbs...wide with terror. "Very soon I will be revived...at this moment someone is awakening me-"

"N-no one there knows the spell I cast upon that prism." Fai felt more frightened than ever now...even though Ashura was a spirit...he could do damage to him if he wanted. "The only way is for..." No wait...was Ashura tricking him into babbling the counterreaction?

"Do you know someone by the name of Yuko?" Ashura asked... "For some reason she seems hell bent on lending Chii her servants so the task could be done..."

"Chii? No!" He knew very well that Chii was Ashura's servant...but contacting Yuko...was unimaginable...she had no magic abilities...suddenly Ashura took several steps closer unbenkownst to Fai until the last second.

"You belong to me! You serve me! You have no right to abandon our lands! When I find you, I'll make sure your magic will become mine once and for all...mark my words, my people will suffer on your impudence!"

Useless to run, Fai had to go somewhere, this place was all blackness, but there had to be an escape route somewhere...nevertheless Ashura was right on top of him...then Fai suddenly realized that he hadn't gone a step further.

"Help!" Someone help me!"

"Your attempts are useless!" Ashura's hand was closing in on its target...he tried harder to push.

"No! HELP ME!"

_'Fai...can you here me?'_

_'Kurogane' _Fai was releived and shouted out. "Save me, please!"

_'Wake up! Fai!'_

"I don't know how!"

"You...will...be...mine..." Ashura's voice was muffled, and was lost.

"Help!!" Fai said...for he still felt the stronger man's presence.

"Wake up!" This time Kurogane's voice was closer, a fierce slap hit him across the face and he became aware of reality...though once he became aware of it he started shaking and Kurogane had to hold him up just to make him stand...and keep holding him...Fai's legs were weak.

"My leg! It..feels broken." Fai said, though he felt his false cheeriness leave him for once...his mask unveiled to Kurogane, for the first time Kurogane saw Fai in fear.

"What's wrong...and don't say 'its nothing'." Kurogane shook Fai a little harder than he intended to. "No lies this time...I want the truth! Who is Ashura?"

"He's coming after me." Fai must've been murmuring words aloud for Kurogane to hear while he was unconcious.

"What?" Kurogane felt worse than before.

"The mage I locked up before I came on this journey..." Fai said, his whole body trembling even faster. "Is finally loose..."

"He doesn't know-"

"He will know, Kurgs...because of Yuko...he will know."

"That woman told him where we are?"

"No...but I'm sure he already knows." Fai's gazed locked onto Kurogane's they were both staring with intensity...both knowing that from every step onward...was going to be hell.


	3. Defend The Weakened Heart

**Disclaimer:** I am not the proud owner of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, I am only a lonely writer, desperate for news on the next episode (That everyone else seems to have already seen).

My writing isn't as long as most of you like it to be because, well...after a while wouldn't everyone develope headaches if they were reading for about an hour on one single chapter? (Review to insist I write more)

END OF AUTHER NOTE

_Chapter 3: __Defend The Weakened Heart_

Blue eyes surrendered into the dark realms of night, unable to gaze upon Kurogane's red orbs, those of which beheld him with unsaid accusations. He wanted to know about Ashura and why he (Fai) was so afraid. Afriad of someone he had not yet seen, someone whose power far surpassed his own. A power which held uspeakable evil.

Fai felt the unending gaze linger upon him, waiting for some small tidbit of information about the man he once was...the used-to-be-hermit whose only purpose was to unwillingly serve King Ashura...he shuddered at the memory, of all those nights-

He had to shake himself out of his reverie, for if he dwelled on this a moment longer Kurogane was sure to suspect...well...even more than he should have already. Why he involved the swordsman in even a little of his tale was of an oddity in itself...he'd never opened up to someone so fast before...though Kurogane only knew the scrapes of it.

From the beginning of this journey Fai felt a sudden closeness that he had never had before with anyone...a certain bond, they shared an equal past...bloodshed, though Kurogane never said a word and he himself had never asked. Fai could tell...always during battle that this man had taken the lives of the innocent, guilty and the just deservers.

How long would it be before Kurogane decided it was his turn to go next? He definetely felt the vibes of ill consumed rage...especially when given new nicknames which is why Fai decided it was best to back off...though not by much or they'd all start asking questions.

Questions which would eventually lead back to Ashura. And Fai would not reveal much more than he had...the price of Ashura's wrath was limitless terror...there was no ends to the brutality of magic him and Ashura's betrayers suffered. If Ashura ever surfaced he'd send the others away...for it was Fai he wanted to destroy...no one else...though he hated the thought of what he might do to them when Fai was long dead.

"We need to get out of here, now before more of them show up." Kurogane said surveing the landscape in search of movement...or another ambush, maybe something worse. "Coming?"

"You know I'd love to Kurgi..." Fai said. He though at last his leg had regained some life to steady himself, however what transpired was worse than he expected, his leg felt if possible even worse than before making his entire body tremble as it tried to obey the wizard's order. "But it appears as though I'll need your assistance."

"Gah I can't believe this!" Kurogane said rubbing his right hand into his forhead in irritation. "Your such a nuisance sometimes...do you know that?"

"Well...just leave me here then.." Fai said chuckling. "If your in a hurry...go on, I'll wait." It was amusing, to see Kurogane standing there, itching to ditch him...but he never moved.

"I can't leave you here, what if more of them come back? What will you do? Cry for help? The people around here won't come to your aid...they're all against us-"

"You don't know.." Fai said with a slightly strained voice. "How can you be certain?"

"How about the fact that everyone in this world knows who we are and its only..." He counted in his head. "Its only been two days! There's something wrong here, can't you tell?" Fai didn't answer so he went on. "Attacked by a demon, barely even 8 hours after Mokona dropped us here."

"I find that part a bit strange...ever since the drone at the front desk told me and Sayaoran that they remain invisible to the community at large...and only go after the ones who are hunting them...why bother us?"

"We're also being tracked..." Kurogane reminded him. "I don't know if he's just watching Sakura or what, probably all of us...just to be safe to see what he's up against."

"You've really thought this one out...I'm impressed." Fai said smiling a little.

"Yeah, well...don't be.." Kurogane said "I can't trust someone who doesn't have the gull to show themselves before my face and say 'I'm the one your after'...it never works that way." Fai was about to speak when Kurogane held up a hand to stop him. "Not now...we've waisted too much time already.."

"Right...so how're-" Fai got cut off midsentence when he felt Kurogane's strong limbs gently lift him off the ground, so close that Fai swore he heard the beating of Kurogane's heart. He was being carried bridal style..by a man no less..."Much more comfortable."

"Just...don't fall asleep on me will ya?" The tone of his voice seemed to crack and when Fai looked up, it was to see Kurogane blushing..an odd sight, one Fai couldn't let pass up...perhaps another time though when he wasn't injured...

"Listen Kurgi, about earlier-"

"I refuse to listen to something your not ready to talk about..." Kurogane said, Fai was flabberghasted at first...and thought he might've liked a change of subject. "Leave it be until the time comes..."

"Blindly facing your future head on...now that's admirable." Fai said, it caused Kurogane to scoff at him. "I'll just say this...we've faced the same hardships, and are of the same mind...so when one of us confesses, the other won't be far behind."

"That makes...no sense..."

"Sure it does, you just weren't listening."

Of all the places they had gone, this was by far the snazziest...their cafe was nothing compared to Music Lounge Eri sent them too. The place was packed and had a slightly ringing air to it, jovial customers never took their eyes off the platform..for every song was entrancing.

"Which one of us would like to get the information?" Fai asked, they were still outside the lounge as a number of people were filing out, some gave them rather odd fleeting looks that Kurogane would've liked to investigate, though it was probably nothing...or else the wizard was doing something odd behind his back.

"Be my guest, but don't take too long." Kurogane said, Fai had his good leg down on the ground while the other half of his weight was being supported by Kurogane...this seemed like a much better alternative than what he had done earlier. Fai had been the one to suggest it...thankfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it my friend."

"Excuse me sirs.." Said a young waiter, about the same age as Sayaoran, though taller. "Can I get your friend there a chair?" The two of them exchanged a look, Kurogane gave a look that plainly said 'Why not?'

"Certainly..." Fai told him. "And could you perhaps bring us the owner of this establishment? No, no its nothing bad.." he said to reassure the frightened look on the young lads face. "Tell them...Eri sends her regards.."

"Oh? E-Eri! I'll be back at once, and might I get you some refreshments while you wait...on the house of course."

"Ceuvi for me..." Fai said, Kurogane ordered likewise. "Thank you very much...err."

"Jaxon Euno. Be back in a flash."

"This Eri sure must have a strong reputation..."

"Not to mention a long outstanding bill." Kurogane said. No later than 5 minutes passed that Jaxon came back with their orders accompanied by a young female. (Eh. I'm not gonna give a description cause you all know what Caldina looks like I assume?)

Caldina's perspective:

"Hello there boys, I am Caldina, the owner." She gave them each a long searching look before continuing. "If Eri sent you...it must be of importance."

"Yes it is..." the young blonde man said "we wanted-"

"I'll say nothing until I know the names you are registered by." This caused quite a stirring in the other man's features, he became more tense and he let out a growl to which the blonde elbowed him and said. "Now none of that." His gaze came up to her, he smiled and said. "I hope Big Dog here didn't intimidate you Caldina...he's really just a big softie-"

"If you go any further" the man called Big Dog said. "your leg won't be the only thing in pain."

"I just hope your ego won't be bruised..." the blonde one said, which earned him a scalding stare from Big Dog, and Caldina was just glad she didn't know him that well. "And I'm Big Cat."

"Oh hey, Kusinagi told me about your cafe...is it open yet?" Caldina asked. "I'll be itching to see why he hasn't been here for a while.."

"Didn't mean to steal away a customer." Big Cat said. "In fact, he and Yuzuriha are the only ones who've seem interested...so far anyway...but we didn't come here to chat about that..."

Caldina saw his gaze linger upon Big Dog's, and for a fraction of a second it was like the two of them were silently communicating. Which creeped her out a little bit. "I didn't think so." she said.

"Someone here has witnessed a new demon being born, and I for one am very interested to see who this person is...and if its not too much trouble...would like a word with them."

"I'm sorry, but...they already left..." Caldina said, Big Dog's eyes flickered open and focused upon her so intently...wishing he would look away she said. "Half an hour ago."

"Hmmph.." Big Dog snorted. "A little ironic don't you think?" He asked his blonde companion, and they again shared silent communication. "They knew-"

"Let's not discuss that here Kurgs, I highly doubt Caldina would be interested in our small adventure tonight...besides, remember what you were telling me earlier...about this town?" For some reason, when Big Cat called him by that other name Big Dog's composure relaxed slightly and he also joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, I remember." He looked at Caldina again, she noticed he was smirking. "Could you possibly tell us where they are located?"

"That's too classified to reveal, and I doubt even Eri would allow it...I'm sorry Mr...what was it you called him earlier Big Cat?" Well if she thought it would get her in their good graces she was wrong, for both of them became wide eyed...and Big Cat averted his eyes from both of them.

"Great! Now everyone's gonna mock me..." Big Dog glanced at Big Cat. "You've really-"

"As you can see..." Big Cat said gazing up at her sheepishly, though still had a plastered smile on his face. "I cannot allow anyone else the use of those other names." Caldina glanced at his red eyed companion who, apparently was in shock, he must've expected Big Cat to comply with her request. "He gets rather touchy about it...Thank you for seeing us though, we appreciate it. But I think we'll find another way around this dilema..."

"Yes of course, sorry to be of no help..and if I insulted you." She gazed at Big Dog for a moment, but all he did was shrug his shoulders, but Big Cat replied by saying. "You'll see us again, or maybe just myself...I like this place."

As Caldina walked away she heard Big Dog ask "Now why did you do that?" but the rest of their conversation was lost as Caldina walked past the stage. After a few moments she glanced back in the direction of their table, it was then that she remembered the remark Big Dog made about his companions leg. He was supporting Big Cat who was limping a little, perhaps the blonde was right...or perhaps Big Dog felt bad because he was the one to break his leg? Oh well...she'd find out later, after all she did want to visit their new restaurant.

"Now why did you do that?" Kurogane asked when Caldina was out of earshot. "That's so unlike you."

"Haven't you been wondering why no one else in the group gives you nicknames?"

"Besides Mokona you mean? No...I hadn't thought of it before..."

Fai sighed and ran fingers through his blonde hair. "Part of me felt you'd become ballistic if given more nicknames than one could handle, as they are demeaning...so I took it upon myself and insisted that I be the only one to use them...so far, all is well."

"So why use them if you know they are demeaning?" Kurogane asked, for he did not want a change of subject now that Fai brought it up right away.

"To crack that hard shell of yours...lighten up a little Kurgs, you can't be angry all the time."

"I'm not angry, I'm just...defending my heart..."

"Defending it from getting hurt?" Fai asked, Kurogane remained silent. "You can't go through life like that...because in time you'll get hurt no matter what you try to do. Well shall we go?"

"Only if you won't ask me to carry you for another half a mile..." Kurogane said giving Fai a wry smile. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why must you be so cruel?" Fai asked, Kurogane knew he was trying to be funny, crude humor maybe. "I'll try to last..Lets hope Sakura and the others are holding down the fort."

_Author's Note:_ Awaiting reviews or else I won't put up another chapter...be happy with at least ONE! Flames are welcome.


	4. Unpleasantries

_Author's note + Spoiler for ep. 21 & 22 (Maybe more eps, unless you guys know about it):_ Okay so I lied this isn't going to be longer...and heck I certainly thought it would be the clone Sayaoran, not Sesshirou under the hood.

_Unpleasantries_

Two weeks was the longest time spent in one world...Outo Country's challenges became harder for everyone to cope with...especially the hunters, when they found out their largest ranking demon was instead a human in disguise, a blow to all of them, and since no one knew the appearance of their foe...everyone became a potential suspect.

They couldn't go gabbing this to everyone either, once a suspect its hard to trust or be trusted for that matter, Kurogane because of his red eyes had become a suspect. Same shade as the moon had been since their arrival here. Somehow and to his relief their talk of him receeded into nothing more than speculation...

Suddenly Fai became the object of interest, for good reason...as Fai later found out when he went and questioned Ryuoh about it...and as he said "I only assume this because that's what Kurogane yells whenever you seem to annoy him...so tell me already Big Cat...are you or aren't you?"

"That's a hard one to answer, but answer it I will." Fai said. "In a sense I am a wizard, born and raised as one..." he hesitated. "Are you familiar with the Dimenional Witch?"

"You mean Yuko?" Ryuoh asked. "Of course I have, in fact I think all the hunters here know of her existance."

"You aren't aware of what we seek, so I'm afraid I can't divulge the reason we're here..." Fai said, he saw Ryuoh look at him expectantly he stalled to make the story seem like it was more interesting than it sounded to him. "I ran away from my homeworld and into Yuko's lair, from there I met Sayaoran and the others, as you know Yuko wouldn't let us go on without a price so-"

"So, she took your magic! Right?"

"Not exactly no, it was my tattoo...I regarded it with great respect...it suppressed the magic within me...without it I am doomed to do the bidding of other mages...those that seek the dark arts...so in order to remain hidden I vowed never to use an ounce of wizardry without that tattoo."

"You were a tool to be used? But why-"

Fai cut across him diliberately, instantly panicking he closed up becoming less cheerful.. "I will never answer your questions about my homeworld, and you don't deserve to know." Ryuoh caught this glimpse of irritation, caused him to worry a little. "Nor does anyone else, not even my companions have the slightest clue as to my past...you are as in the dark as they are."

"You know there are actually people out there that care who you really are." Ryuoh stated. "I've been asking for your name from the others, they won't tell me...Kurogane said it was for protection...when I wanted more info he told me to mind my business."

"Well, you're sure a nosy one huh?" Fai said giving Ryuoh a small smile of gratitude. "Its no one's business about who I am...or what I was...and I'm sorry if I was cross, that just how it has to be."

"So...no hard feelings then?"

"None at all..." Fai said, and he gave his first, genuine smile...in a very long time.

------------------------

"Well..." Kurogane said three hours later when they were at the Cat's Eye. "Now that the heat's gotten off our backs lets start concentrating on the feather."

"Big Dog wants to help us..isn't that sweet..."

"No, moron...we've stayed here too long...we need to come up with a plan to find it rather than waiting for the feather to find us."

"I suppose your right." Sayaoran said. "Problem is when do we start?" he gazed outside, it was nearing dusk and soon the demons would arrive. "Where to look? And who do we split up with?" 

"Well, we have two feather senser's" Fai said, Kurogane looked baffled. "Sakura and Mokona...so the two of them will have to go in seperate directions, traveling together might mix up their powers."

"But its power is still weak." Mokona chirped. "I'm not much use at all."

"No Mokona your very useful." Fai told the little creature. "All you need to do is just believe in yourself."

"Lets search at night." Sayaoran said suddenly, there was some disagreement about this, all regarding the Cafe and who would be running it if they were all low on steam by then.

"Or how about this..." Fai said. "Starting now, the cafe will close on the weekends, that way we could all go out searching for the feathers whenever we wanted..."

"Sounds fair but, what happens after that?" Kurogane wondered.

"I'd thought Mokona would enjoy tagging along with our two demon hunters..." He glanced at Mokona then Kurogane. "Unless of course the demons take most of your time, there's no point in trying this out."

"We'll just hunt where the demons aren't." Sayaoran said. "Kurogane, lets find the feathers in the middle of the week...we won't be taxing ourselves too much that way."

"Fine with me." He said.

--------------------------

There was no rest for the hunters however, as demons came upon them in numbers they hadn't come across before. The moon as the four of them (plus Mokona) had noticed went an even darker shade of red. Not blood red, but not enough to call it maroon either.

_'The demons are becoming more restless.' _Kusanagi said after he and Sayaoran helped him and Yuzuriha with one of the shapeshifters that wouldn't die...at least not until all four of them plunged their weapons into the beasts flesh. _'Beneath the color of the moon lives an evil spirit which taunts us to no end. Laughing at our meager attempts of battle.'_

"Mokona senses the spirit of which you speak..." Mokona popped out from a nearby tree to land on Kusanagi's shoulder, who in response jumped a little. Meanwhile Kurogane who knew something like that was bound to happen quickly took Mokona by the ears and kept him/her suspended in mid-air.

"Jumping on strangers hairball? You should know better than to do that." He said.

"But Kuro-poo..." Kurogane uttered a low growl. "A strange power is coming from the other side of the clocktower. If one of you doesn't do something, more demons will show up soon."

"The clocktower huh? Lets go Sayaoran." They went about three steps before Kusanagi stepped ahead, preventing them from going any further. "Look." An annoyed Kurogane said. "We told you before that we'd investigate anything peculiar referring to the demon-man-"

"What if you never came back..." He was giving him a serious gaze. "Your not going in there without some sort of backup...and that's where we come in..."

"But I don't want anyone else hurt...least of all you guys." Sayaoran said.

"Took the words right outta my mouth..." Kurogane said. "Either get out of our way or I'll have to resort to my blade, I don't want to do it, but if fighting you is the only option in moving forward then so-be-it." To Kurogane, it seemed Kusanagi was retreating, he was mistaken after taking a few steps and finding three blades against his neck.

"Draw your weapon."

"No!" Yuzuriha said from beside Sayaoran. "Shedding blood never solves anything, don't start a war just because of some stupid rumor..please!" She saw them exchanges glances first with her then eachother, when Kusanagi didn't remove his shears Kurogane unsheathed his own weapon.

"I hardly think this is the moment for fun gentlemen."

"Fai? Where did you come from, and where's the princess?"

"No need to worry Sayaoran, she's running the cafe.." his eyes traveled to everyone present. "Am I enough to cover their hides, or shall I resort to pointless errands and fetch some unfortunate soul who hasn't the need to be here?"

Kurogane lowered his blade to have a clear look at the mage. Clearly in a state of awe for he'd never seen this side of Fai, whose eyes were merely slits with firey spark inside them, voice full of anger...he even swore he saw bolts of lightening flash from his body, imagination of course, but for once, Kurogane felt himself cowering before him, and so he saw, was everyone else.

Mokona made an impatient sound "There's no point in trying to find him here...but..."

"What we weren't enough for him he-" Kurogane shouted, but Fai put a hand up to silence him, looked at Mokona and said. " 'But' what Mokona?" 

Mokona gave him a hard look. "You should not have left the princess, those demons went after her before, and it was lucky any of us were there at all to protect her. I'm beginning to think Sakura was their one and only target."

If Fai looked angry, it was nothing to what he looked like now...it was sheer hatred-for himself. "I'm such a fool." he began running and was almost a block ahead when the other two caught up to him, closely followed by Kusanagi with Yuzuriha trailing at the rear. "Forgive my actions for I am not myself..."

"Yeah I've noticed..." Kurogane said trying to keep up with the blonde.

"I feel as if Outo's purposfully draining my strength, shaping me into a heartless mortal."

"No I don't think its that...your just bored...we've been here far too long.."

Fai glanced back at Sayaoran. "I hope you don't hate me for abandoning her."

"Why should I blame you? You didn't plan for this to happen...so don't worry about it." Sayaoran said, Fai couldn't help but worry...he knew the demons had changed from attacking just the hunters to everyone it came across. "Please be safe Sakura."

-------------------

_''Sakura''_

_'I feel as if someone's calling me'_ She thought. _'From a distance, I can hear it.'_

_"Come to me my princess"_

"Sayaoran? Is that you?" She asked aloud.

_"The feather is near, you can feel it can't you?" _

"I-yes.." Sakura said she was now in a dreamlike state walking forward one foot at a time.

_"Come to me and regain that which you have lost."_ If Sakura had been fully aware of herself, she'd have known that this voice couldn't possibly belong to Sayaoran, but an imposter.

End

Well Fai was bound to become angry sometime...just hope it won't go too far...hehe. And thanx for my first reveiw, though I'm not efficient in japanese...so I'll just say Nani???


	5. Untold Secrets: New Journey

**Author's Note:** Longer chapter hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this story

**Names: **Yes I know Sayaoran is spelled wrong...but spelling Syaoran this way looks so weird.

**Spoilers:** None, you know me well enough already that I only try to spoil you in the Author's Note.

**Pairings: **Supposed to be Kurogane and Fai, but in this chapter you don't see any.

**Rating:** Still the same..beware some mild language though.

_Untold Secrets: New Journey_

Imposter Sayaoran stood atop one of the rooftops overlooking the whole town of Outo, seizing the moment to look up at the monstrous image of the moon, growing with a demonic power which had nothing to do with him.

Where was this unseen being of authority? Clone Sayaoran had no knowledge of this, with one exception however. This person had the feather and was-for some inexplicable reason-hell bent...focused, if you will on getting rid of the princess and her companions. Might as well us them as bait for the time being.

Other than Reed, he had a rather ominous feeling of being tracked, though there was no reason in doing so unless his prey had somehow caught on to his appearance. Doubtful though for he'd never uncloaked himself...only the night was his true friend, casting shadows to ward off suspicion.

Twigs cracked from somewhere nearby, alerting him back to the present situation. There was nothing to fear from the intruder below for it was only the girl who he had called to earlier. Still in a trance which he'd expected. It was easy to see why his other half was intruiged by this beautiful soul, he'd dwell on it later for this was not the time to be poetic. something of which he seriously lacked.

"The feather, where is it?" He asked, expecting no response he only stood there still upon the high place of his looking down at her small form. In an instant Sakura's eyes left him closing in concentration. After a moment she opened them and headed south.

Wait their cafe was south, why in the world would she go back? Unless it was the Demon-man (or as Clone Sayaoran liked to refer to him as 'Seeker'.) who lead the others there, apparently wanting to finish them all with one blow. He couldn't let them die, at least not now...otherwise it'd be no fun going on the search for the feathers himself without them as obstacles.

Things were becoming much more ineresting.

--------------------

Where was the girl and how did she escape, he'd only been gone less than two minutes to check on the progress his demons were making. His expectation wasn't high, after he'd got back to the Cat's Eye it was to find that she'd vanished.

"The Seeker always finds his prey no matter where they are, especially with the sacred object I've worked my whole life to getting." The feather appeared so very slowly as if he was afraid it would fly away from him. "Find her for me...find Sakura."

An orangish flame encircled the sacred feather, faster and faster suddenly taking off with the wind and molding into the shape of a bird one could not see, for it was obviously invisible to anyone but its master. With this power he could see all that the bird sees, smiling a little as the three he wished to annihilate, and frowning when he'd seen the girl with someone who looked like-

"There must be a mistake..." Seeker said, and when he dived in for a closer look it was to find that his invisible bird wasn't so invisibe to this new presence.

Curious, very curious.

------------------

Everything was as it should be, with one exception...Sakura was missing. It was now up to them to find her wherever that was. "No struggle present" Said Mokona after a time. "She appears to have left on her own."

"Or maybe someone flew her out." Kurogane said. "Magically."

"I sense no magic here." Fai said. "Mokona?"

"No none at all." Mokona went very tense all of a sudden and Fai's head jerked around. "We're being watched." he said. "Sakura's not with them."

"Could you sense a person's aura?" Kurogane asked Mokona. "If they were far away...she could be somewhere safe for all we know."

"Yeah, but...another power source is forcing my magic back." they gazed at Mokona in shock. "The one who controls the feather is here...the other one is the demon-man, he's got Sakura and is heading this way."

"Wrong actually." A voice said from just outside the door. "I'm the demon-man, the other is just a fraud bent on foiling the plans of us all."

"But, your supposed to be dead." Kurogane said.

"In Jade I was yes, but now I've come to seek my revenge." Dr. Kyle said giving them all a wicked smile holding up the feather for all to see. "If you wish to die, come and get me...if not stay there and die anyway."

"I think it be wise to do nothing...for the moment of course."

"Fai are you mad, he said he's going to kill us."

"Yes but he hasn't done so...he's waiting for Sakura to fish out her feather so he can tear us down all at once." Fai told them. "He's too powerful for us."

"For them maybe, but not for you...magician." Dr. Kyle told Fai seriously. "You hold more power than I possibly possess, surely you know this object is nothing compared to your wrath."

"I do not wish to unfold such danger..." he spoke to the others rather than Kyle. "Without the tattoo my magic would devistate this whole land, along with the people within it...I can't risk such folly."

"Very generous of you, but I have this feeling you could save everyone without risking much."

"That's no reason to test unstable magic." Fai said.

"You know wizard." Kurogane said putting a hand on Fai's shoulder. "For once I'm not going to argue, I think its best you not do anything to provoke our demise."

"Why thank you Kurgi, glad you agree."

"...On the other hand, maybe he should just end it so I don't have to sit through any more of your torments."

"Maybe I should show you what tormenting someone really looks like." Fai grinned mischeviously causing Kurogane to shudder. "Hows about a test?"

"...Pass!"

"Too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing you squirm."

"I'll just bet you were. Unfortunately-"

"Oh do shut up." Kyle interrupted. "I'm tired of hearing you babble." he walked a little closer to Fai. "I'm dissapointed, this was supposed to be a battle of supernatural light. You shouldn't be ashamed of your gift."

"You act as though you've become deaf." Fai told him. "My reasons are the same, attempting to change them will only resort to violence."

"From you?" Kyle lauged.

"Its unlikely, but I think..." Fai found Kurogane amongst the others. "Big Dog over there's been itching for a fight, and he doesn't like waiting."

Kurogane thought he'd kept his anger hidden well, obviously not if the magician could see through whatever pose he was using at the moment. "Aren't you ever going to get it right?" he heard Fai chuckle.

"Its a possibility."

"Well then I guess I'll have to live with that." pointing Pale Blue Ice at Kyle he said. "Come at me if your ready." everyone who was present backed out of the way into the shelter of nearby cherry blossoms. Kurogane lunged intent on plunging into Kyle's neck, he dodged the attack easily, the ninja was ready for just such an occasion he came around quickly, but before he could get all the way through with a kick his foot struck solid barrier.

"Oh I'm sorry, you'll have to do much better than that." Kyle said holding the feather up at even a higher range, it emitted a low pulse which knocked even Kurogane who held a perfect stance down like a box of matches. "Much, much better."

Not only did Kurogane's whole body shudder in pain, he felt something alien forcing the pain onto himself, he glanced at the doctor, who just stared on in concentration. Possibly trying to kill him the easiest way without having to spare the use of his hands. Evil corrupts anything it touches, the feathers light is no exception, what used to be blinding light was now a burning ember of blackened flame.

"You will do... nothing." Kyle was no longer human, on the inside at least, it shown from his eyes no longer pupils, small orangish red triangular slits. Transforming into something hideous no doubt. "In my hand is absolute power which even the magestic Ashura has no knowledge of." Thunderstruck, Fai decided on remaining mute for the time being. "There is not a soul here who can defeat me...or care enough to save you-"

"Even so I believe that statement should be the other way around." A voice said from behind. "Why the look of suprise Seeker? You of all people should know who I am."

"Tell me Sayaoran..." Kyle asked suddenly. "Does he look familiar." The hooded figure shifted uncomfortably underneath the cloak as eight pairs of eyes gazed in his direction.

"I don't know why he should." Sayaoran said.

"So..." the hooded figure said. "You've seen my face?"

Kyle glanced back at Sayaoran one last time before commenting. "If you witnessed what was supposed to be invisible earlier, then yes I did...the bird was one of my creations." He smirked. "Going to confess or will I have to pry your mask off?"

"By force. Unfortunately my master has no intentions to let anyone here see my face."

"I won't rest until your dead...and faceless..."

"Spare the horrific details for battle."

--------------------------------

Empty sky swelled up with clouds threatening to rain upon the little group surrounding the two who were already encased in battle which had grown to last over an hour now. To some it may sound suprising two people could last so long...not entirely unheard of, especially if those two beings possessed incredible magic powers. Of course there was a limit to one's strength, and if Kyle didn't finish off his opponent soon he'd be very lucky to survive with his limbs intact.

"Your beginning to weaken."

"I'm not..." Kyle said.

"Oh but you are..." Clone Sayaoran said fixing one arm forward he withdrew several lightening rods which pushed Kyle back, some even piercing actual flesh, he went down on all fours gasping for breath. "I can see it...and so can they."

Kyle who remained on his knees gave a weary glance to the others who had apprehension all over their faces, they didn't know who they wanted to succeed in battle, but if he was in their position, he'd want the one who possessed the feather rather than the one who would steal it from them.

"I can't give up, not yet." He had to concentrate, couldn't let the feather's power weaken...he couldn't let his own resolve dissapear...what was he to do?

"Face it...the object of your desire has no intention of being at your command anymore. For its desire is to reside with the strong...I am the strongest...it aches to be free."

"I...I...Your wrong." Kyle said. "I'm still in the advantage here."

"Your the one whose wrong-" A strong wind came up, he tried to sheild himself for whatever the Seeker was dishing up, it came from all directions, an eerie hissing was mixed in. "Don't tell me...demons?" But to him, it appeared Kyle had nothing to do with it.

The Seeker had everything to do with it however. If it was to be his last attempt before his demise, so long as it came through, then he'd have no problems with dying afterwards. Concentration was important, he had no time to use any of his other senses...remain calm, appear as though your already dead. _'Since he won't take that rediculous disguise off...I'll do it, with finesse.' _

Finesse soon turned to brutal force, whipping wind teared the cape to shreds, except in the area intended. There ought to be extreme measures brought in, but he feared it could be too extreme for his liking. Nevertheless it had to be done, fast or all was lost.

_'Demons aid me in my quest...do your master's bidding one last time!' _So the demons rushed the call, and not just one, two, three or ten...thirty battled thirty more as the cloaked one forced his to fight...and some how, his seemed less interested in the Seeker's demons and more interested in himself.

As his disguise was being shown, Kyle's life had finally flown...eyes had fallen down to sleep forever in the midst of deep, deep oceans...Nevermore as the saying of the raven goes...

-------------------

Silence, deeply echoes through the forest of the mind. As all eyes were upon the one who had before been unknown, was now known to everyone, and what a sight to see. He watched them with silence of his own, Withering under his master's gaze, he just knew they watching...somewhere.

"Yes, I am who I appear to be...but not the double, for he is my clone. I am the original...if you'll excuse me." Suddenly he became something transparent, an entity quite leech like. Kyle was a mere foot away, he sucked him up like jello...along with the feather. "I'll be on my way now...and I'm pretty sure, we'll be seeing eachother again."

"I am...his clone?" Sayaoran wondered aloud in a worried voice.

"I find myself at a loss for words." Fai said gazing at Sayaoran. "But I do not think any less of you."

"Where...where is Sakura?"

"I'm here Sayaoran..." Said a tiny voice, she had been hiding by a nearby tree, scared beyond her wits. "Its Okay, I'm not hurt."

"Doubtful that he would do anything to you." Kurogane said. "Seeing as the only thing he was searching for was your feather..."

"There aren't any more of them either...obviously." Mokona chirped. "There's no reason for us to stay much longer."

"But wait." Ryouh said. "Does that mean, we'll never see you again?"

"Yes." Sayaoran told his friend. "I wish we could stay but-"

"You've got to find something that was taken from you..." Ryouh said impatiently. "I know...its just...so soon."

"Take care of yourself, my friend." Sayaoran said extending his arm out, Ryouh did likewise bumping his hand against the other. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Your not the only one." Kusanagi said with Yuzuriha crying on his shoulder. "We won't be the same again."

"Who would like to run the 'Cat's Eye' for me?" Fai asked. "I've written down all the recipees for whoever would like them...shame if the place suddenly shut down."

"Oh don't worry." Kusanagi gave Yuzuriha an assuring smile. "Its in safe hands."

--------------------

--------------------

At a place called Central a young boy is getting briefed in his next mission, although not a child anymore he's still below the age of twenty capable of things his senior officers could only dream of. Fullmetal's talents were not to be looked over lightly.

"Even if you despise wild goose chases." Colonal Mustang told him. "I'm giving you a direct order, seek out this strange phenomena, send word once you know if rumors ring up to be true."

"After what I've learned about the Philosopher's stone, I'll do anything right about now." Edward Elric said looking grave as he sat by the window. "Is it true? About Hughes I mean...is he really..." Ed was afraid to finish.

Mustang could not hide the pain he felt. "Maes is indeed gone, word confirms that a humunculus named Envy was the culprit behind Hughes' death. From what you've said Envy is one of the last."

"Slippery little scumball." Ed remarked. "If only I could catch that creton..."

"I suggest you leave while there's still time...before it gets captured by someone else."

"I thought you said it was just a rumor Colonal..." Ed squinted at Mustang suspiciously. "What am I missing here?"

"Oh...you'll figure it out for yourself...soon enough..."

Finally dismissed Ed closed the door behind him and walked slowly down the hall, careful not to bump another uniformed officer, though it was hard, all of them seemed to be in a rush to go somewhere. Ed was neither in a hurry or eager to get to his destination...Menabi.

Menabi, home to the White Cress, a powersource which was told to give the user who holds it any wish, without the cost of sacrifice. However it had been also written-according to the data files Ed held in his hands-the source of magic it witheld was an unlimited supply...

In other words, it must not fall into the hands of the wicked. Ed counted off the rest of those who threatened to stand in his way, there were only two left, that he knew of. Scar and Envy. Though the whereabouts of Scar were very iffy...presumed dead until further notice. Fullmetal was more intimidated by Envy than he was of the red eyed ishballan, for one reason alone...his brother Alphonse.

Al had always gotten along with Scar, there had been a few times where the three of them had crossed paths, whenever this happened Alphonse pleaded with Edward not to resort to violence, he'd complied, without knowing the how or why.

The bigger problem had been Envy, the shapeshifter...could be anyone even his own brother and he wouldn't have realized it until the last possible moment when he was an inch from death...hopefully his death could be postponed until after the whereabouts of the White Cress.

"Brother?" a hollow voice called from inside a suit of armor, Ed sighed...he vowed to get his brother's body back before he did anything about his own...Alphonse was slowly loosing more of his memories, this had to be quick.

"All of it was true Al...Hughes, the White Cress...everything."

"What do we do now?"

"Go after it...tonight."

---X---

"I suppose you'll go after him?" Colonal asked eyeing Leutenant Hawkeye's dog on the floor which was supposed to be sleeping.

"Brrrr." the dog growled eyeing the Colonal suspiciously.

"I've held to the agreement, we are indeed alone."

"Very touching." Envy purred changing once again into the green haired purple eyed homunculus. "The brat won't even go near the damn stone anymore...the White Cress...is it real?"

The Colonal shifted uncomfortably. "Too much going on over there for it not to be..." he gave Envy a leery stare "So...am I to assume this will be the end of me?"

"What makes you say that?" Envy laughed. "A homunculus doesn't give the secret to their death, meanwhile humans die no matter how long they try to survive in this world."

"Your, not going to kill me then?" He said as Envy walked away.

"Orders are orders."

The Colonal stood wide eyed. "Fullmetal confirms the rest are dead-"

"A homunculus can't stay dead forever chief..." Envy looked back with an odd smile. "Once dead another takes its place...whenever one of you decides to toy around with the living dead, or..." Envy thought for a brief moment. "When one of us forces a human to create our kind."

"I still don't understand..."

"Until next time then." Envy transformed back into the dog and slinked out of the room.

---X---

"Okay were here now." Mokona said jumping on Sayaoran's shoulder. "Look familiar?"

"The air in this place is stiffling." Fai said taking off his coat.

"Not my world either." Kurogane said halfheartedly. "What about you guys?" referring to Sayaoran and the princess. "Is this supposed to be Clow?"

"This place? Nah..." Sayaoran wiped his forehead. "Clow was never this humid."

"We needn't stand here looking like fools, find a shop quickly, our wardrobes stand out...oh look we're popular all of a sudden." Fai said, Kurogane glanced around, these people were indeed staring. At him more than the others...but why? He'd eventually find out soon enough.

"I'm beginning to not like this place." Kurogane said as they all walked on glancing in the windows but finding nothing of interest. "Its just like Outo."

"What do you mean?" Sayaoran asked. while Sakura just gazed ahead and Fai glanced back out of the corner of his eye. "Sure we're wearing odd clothes, but that's no reason for you to feel the way you do." Fai said.

"Hasn't anyone noticed the only person they seem interested is me? After they take one look at me there's a sudden mood change...I get nothing but glares afterwords..and none to kindly."

"Hey! Get back here!" A stern voice said. a man with wearing a yellow jacket and black pants came into view he had sunglasses and an ugly mark upon his face. He'd gone a few more strides and when his face came upon the newcomer's he stopped, his gaze came upon Kurogane's.

"I know and care not of your allegience, but come with me quickly." He took hold of Kurogane's hand and placed a similiar pair of shades upon his palm. "Bretheren of Ishballa, eyes of yours are feared by those who reside here." With that he ran away again, Kurogane followed, the rest of his comrads did so as well, but hesitantly.

"Following the first person we come across...a bit dangerous isn't it." Fai grinned, Kurogane smirked for he had also used that line once.

"A bit of a stretch, I know." Kurogane said still trying to keep the man's yellow jacket in sight. "But, its better than being in the dark...wouldn't you say?"

"If you insist." Fai said, thinking his friend was losing some of his marbles, going with him was the only solution to see Kurogane was in safe hands. Danger surrounded him, Fai was pretty sure of that, because he had been on the run from some unknown person before and after their unscheduled meeting.

"We're safe here..." He said to no one but Kurogane. "Tell me, are these aquantances of yours?"

Kurogane glanced at the others. "What difference does it make?"

Sayaoran sensing trouble spoke up first. "Kurogane, there must be a reason he gave you those glasses, and..." he struggled for the right words. "If you say we're stranger's he'd probably do away with us."

"Excuse the term Sayaoran." Fai interrupted. "But, your theory sounds like utter nonsense."

"Nevertheless the boy is right..." the stranger said lifting up the sleeve of his right arm revealing some sort of tattoo. "For the sake of all Ishballan's I will not allow any more outsiders know of our treachery, if the military found out, extreme measures would have to be taken."

"Relax." Kurogane said placing a hand upon his arm. "I was only asking a simple question, I do know them. Now, answer me this...what's all this talk about Ishballa, I don't understand."

"How can you not?" The man asked, removing his glasses so they could all see his eyes. "We are kin, brothers under the Ishballan sun...it is our red eyes that mark us."

"I thought as much, ever since we came to this world I felt as if someone placed a spotlight on me." He had a feeling someone was watching him from somewhere. "Is there a safer place to talk...I don't like being out in the open much."

"There's no need to fear, those spies your feeling are Ishballan and will only obey my command, we haven't much further to go."

"If we're going to be friendly why don't we find out eachother's names?" Fai asked.

"People call me Scar..."

"May I say them?" Sayaoran asked Fai

"Well that's certainly an odd question." Fai said suprised.

"I know but, I think it'd be alot easier for Kurogane to bear...he's found someone he looks up to..." He glanced at Kurogane. "In a way at least, and it wouldn't be fair to insult him with nicknames at the moment."

"I don't know why your bothering with this kid, you know as well as I do that the wizard does as he pleases and will eventually bring them up afterwords." Kurogane glared at Fai who just smirked.

"That's Kurogane, Fai, Sakura and I'm Sayaoran." Sayaoran's gaze went to everyone else. "Did anyone see where Mokona went?"

"Over here guys.." Said a tiny voice, when all eyes swiveled in that direction they saw Mokona was swinging, his ears were captured by one of Scar's large hands and he was gazing at it in both fear and admiration. "This is fun!" Mokona said swinging faster.

Scar could not help but stare at the others, a certain terror written on his face, Kurogane sensed another problem arising, he calmly walked towards the Ishballan, holding out his hand and grabbing the lower part of the ears. Scar unclenched his fist. "I warned you before hairball-"

"Not to jump on stranger's, right..but you know his name now so-"

"Then I'll rephrase, don't-go-jumping-on-people-until-your-sure-they-aren't-going-to-harm-you!" Kurogane said in a long winded voice. "Hope the fluffball didn't alarm you Scar."

"Has your chimera done that alot recently?"

"What's a chimera?" Sayaoran asked while at the same time Kurogane said. "In this world, your the first."

"You keep saying 'this world' are you some sort of alchemists?"

"The only one who can do magic is Mokona here." Kurogane said jiggling the rabbit still in his ears. "Gets us to the places we need so we can find what we're after. Fai meanwhile-"

"My powers have been temporarily shut down, so to speak." Fai said giving Kurogane alarmed glare which he knew only too well to mean hold his tongue. "Do many people here use alchemy?"

Scar could only give them a weary shake of the head. "There is no one in Ishballa who would attempt such an act of god..." Kurogane noticed that he was holding his right arm again. "This arm does nothing but destroy. The military population is overridden with alchemists, many of them commit heracy. Those fools believe they can bring back the dead..."

"An ill omen for one who desires to do so..." Fai said and all eyes rested on him. "Even the greatest sorcerous who has an unlimited supply of magic will fall prey to the land of the living dead, becoming one himself. All attempts are futile..."Fai felt awkward since no one was commenting. "Am I wrong?" he asked Scar, but it wasn't he who answered.

"There are two sides to this story stranger, if your party wishes to know more then we should perhaps go further into our hideout."

"Master...forgive me I should have come to you first about this..."

"No need...I can see that they mean us no harm..." His eyes found Kurogane's "This one is not Ishballan."

"Assuming what Scar said." Kurogane spoke up trying to act pleasant. "All Ishballans are born with eyes of blood...since mine are the same how can you possibly tell that I'm not one of you?"

"There's a sliver of yellow which surrounds your pupil, not much but its there all right. However caution for you still exists. As long as your eyes are red it installs fear in the people above." Two boys were hovering just outside the outskirts of the tent they had been lead to, when both saw Kurogane notice them they tried to hide...

"Rick, Leo...there's no need to gawk, come inside..."

---X---

::::End::::

(Sweatdrops) Hey don't blame me for cutting it there...have a certain case of writer's block.

At first when I started to write in Central, I wanted Edward to be following Scar, and when Scar sees Kurogane he gives them the glasses runs and nobody follows. Ed sees him stalls for a second looks at Scar, back at Kurogane then decides to take Kurogane (And the others) in. Scar then would break them out.

And then it seemed like a stupid idea.

_Ahem...does anyone think I could use a better writing style...or a better brain? Long explanations bore me to death, that's why I write quick version of things. _


	6. Journey of A Thousand Faces

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story

**Pairing:** Fai and Kurogane, though there's not much of that here.

**Problems: **Writer's block prevented me from making it longer, so everyone will just have to wait for another chapter or two before I can get out of the Fullmetal phase...okay?

_Journey of A Thousand Faces_

Provisions were scarce among the Ishballan refugees, though that didn't stop a few female members to lend Sakura some rare peices of clothing. Which were really quite beautiful. The boys however chose most of their garments from Scar's pile of stolen articles...most believe it or not, had been paid for, a long time before the military had taken an interest in him.

"Make haste." Scar's master said laying a hand upon the said man's arm. "Casualties cannot be afforded." Fai studied the exchange between them, hesitation burrowed in the concious of the mind...he didn't want to offend them, though feared there was no other choice but to be blunt. Scar gave him a leering look when Fai came up from behind laying a hand upon his shoulder. "Time is of the essence, we cannot waste much more. Do not think ill of us if we seem greedy for we are merely lowly hunters, prowling."

"Prowling on a mere hunch." Scar's master said to Fai, though it was not him who spoke again for Mokona had been silent the whole time chirped up at once. "No, the power's faint yet I can feel it."

"We don't care much for rumors." Fai said staring levelly at Scar. "What I can tell you is that no one ever leaves well enough alone once they hear about objects granting immortality or power."

"You already know what we stand for." Kurogane said somewhere behind Fai. "I've been wondering, about this military of yours. If they're as dangerous as you imply then this is the last place to be."

"But we're safe here..." Leo said.

"No your not..." Fai had said, though his eyes were directed at Kurogane, for he could see the ninja's patience drawing on thin ice. Kurogane stared back at him, clearly confused at what the wizard sought. He nodded once and Fai's attention drew back to the others. "Don't you realize it yet? Once the military gets their hands on the White Cress no one stands a chance against them. Death will come, silent as the night is long."

"I'm sorry master." Scar pleaded. "They need to go and I will be the one to lead them there." He saw Sayaoran was close to making an argument. "I'm the only person who knows every passageway most people wouldn't give a second look to."

"So we're to play the role as fugitives on the run..." Kurogane heard Fai say, though not really hearing much since his focus was distracted as he gazed outside the tent, the people here seemed to be in a state of fear, but like the wizard they wore a mask of falcities, most likely to not disturb the children.

Though the children too, held masks of their own...they knew everything their parents wished them not to know, a bothering dilema, though it was none of his concern. "I think I'll need time to prepare."

_Oh that's nice, wizard. _Kurogane thought irritably, sensing things were only a second away from violence he slowly made his way to stand between the two. "This isn't the time for jokes you idiot." He said glaring at Fai, who in response gave a chuckle and said. "I don't hear anyone complaining Kurgi, except for you of course, but that's no suprise..."

Kurogane wanted to plant a hand in the wizards mouth, though at the moment Scar interfered placing a hand at the swordhilt, until then he hadn't realized what he'd been planning. Apparently Kurogane was more enraged than he let on and relented almost at once.

Scar faced Fai, though still remaining a firm grip on Kurogane's sword hand. "Its not wise to taunt someone who maybe one day might save your life...so I strongly suggest you hold your tongue."

"That's like trying to stop a cobra from striking..." Kurogane said. "Its impossible."

"Well if that's how you feel." Fai said with a determined look in his eye. "I shall speak not." For a moment everyone was speechless. "It doesn't matter though because even through my torments Kurgi puts his ego aside to fight. He saved me once, and won't hesitate another time even when insulted."

"Unfortunately..." Kurogane gazed up in time to see a flicker of what he gathered to be as pain in the wizard's eye, as always no real emotion stuck upon his face for long as Fai just brushed it off with another irritating smile. "Are we about done here?" Kurogane asked.

"We are indeed." Scar told him.

--

Envy lied upon the grass, searching the night sky for unseen answers, when none came a huff escaped his slim mouth earning a chuckle from behind, which made him smile. "If you're up here it must mean we have a problem."

"Slightly." Greed said. "But its nothing either of us has to worry about." He settled himself beside Envy and gazed down into the others eyes. "Edward rests for a new day, meanwhile...and you'll find this rather interesting. Scar accompanied by non Ishballan travelers."

"Travelers?" Envy sputtered sitting up almost at once, then finding calmness he shrugged his shoulders as if to say he wasn't interested. "Anyone we know?"

"They are..." Greed carefully chose his words. "Like a different breed of human."

"Is there a reason you despise wanting to become a mortal?"

"I like the idea of living forever." Greed said. "As I recall, you were the one who pleaded with Dante to create me right before her untimely death." Envy grinned for he did just that, also destroying Dante with the secret of her death that she never spoke to anybody but Envy. "Why seek to be mortal?"

Envy blushed as their gazes locked. "Aren't you bored of that tale yet? I must've said it two dozen times."

"But it's what brought us together." Greed said taking Envy's hands into his own. "Rekindle the spark so it shall not die."

"Born a homunculus I treasured the thought of living amongst humanity, though the way Dante told it I must find my second soul in another human being. The heart of another must return the feelings...for years there was no one...until my eyes focused upon _him_..."

As it was Greed's favorite part he took over the story. "Maes Hughes the military man-"

"Say it right!" Envy glowered.

"Alright, alright sheesh." Hughes said chuckling. "When our eyes met I could no longer bear being in someone else's skin. It was as if the orbs of his could see...the real me. At last I had found my soulmate..."

"Nicely done..." Envy commented spining the tale himself once more. "...When I sensed his attraction, I had one last detail to fulfill. However revealing the truth to him was a mistake. When I saw him again, it was to deliver him to his death."

"Somehow I can recall the exact emotions from that specific event." Hughes said. "Fear, anger and deep regret at the lie you had created so perfectly."

"Dante wouldn't have spared you..." Envy said, a dark glare in his eyes. "My interest in you wasn't hidden from her even though I hadn't been the one to tell it." He glanced towards the sky again. "And...after the other sins vanished...the idea of remaining alone, well...disturbed me more than anything."

"Though I didn't accept the way things were from the beginning of my birth." Hughes said grinning. "After all I was treated like a prisoner."

"You say that now but what were your exact words the moment you laid eyes on me?" Envy asked chuckling.

"'Freak of nature be damned to hell...' I think." Hughes said. "The conversation wasn't important...because of what you were doing at the time..."

"Your screams were somewhat enjoyable."

"I wouldn't call rape enjoyable...especially when one's whole entire body is shackled to the bed and there's nothing to do but endure the pain...couldn't escape either."

"Though I credit you for trying...I always found you in the end."

"I wanted a life...but when it was revealed I had a family, a human family...I no longer found a reason to hide from you...Or cause suffering to them a second time."

For an unknown reason Envy became somewhat uncomfortable. "So these newcomers...did you happen to catch their destination?"

"If I heard my source correctly...its a place called Menabi.."

"So they're after the same thing..."

"Which means we have to split up." Hughes said sadly.

"Only for a little while my pet..." Envy told Hughes, they gazed at eachother affectionately. "The Fullmetal pepsqueak needs a reality check...and I've got the perfect solution."

"Does it involve revealing myself?"

"Yes and no..."

"Ah..." Hughes said finally getting the picture.

--

Colonal Mustang eyed the night suspiciously from behind the small glass window in his office of which he barely left. Those who actually had lives snuck out before Mustang had the chance to utter his displeasure.

The select few who had chosen to remain were cluttered about in Roy's office, seven at least Fury, Hawkeye, Brehda, Havoc, Armstrong, Schieszka & Ross. Okay well...eight if you really want to be technical.

"I thought Falman said that the Scar situation had been taken care of...!" Roy Mustang said in an accusing tone which also made a few officers feel like he had been shouting.

"Sources say he'd been sighted somewhere close to the Aramashu Pass." Ross announced reading the note Block sent just a few days ago. "...With travelers...?" she read the note in silence again thorougly confused.

"Oh yeah..." Breda piped up reading the note over Ross' shoulder. "What's he gonna do show em the town?C'mon Block's loosing his marbles if he believes Scar's taming down."

"Give my muscles another try I'm sure they can tame him, in the most beautiful way-"

"No demonstrations, please..." Hawkeye told a pouting Armstrong sternly. "And I don't believe your the best man up for the job..."

"Sure he's strong, but Scar...he has the skill to outmaneuver every opponent who comes his way." Brehda said.

"Including obliteration..." Fury whispered.

"There's only one person I can think of who can give Scar a heck of a whipping...and live..." Mustang said.

"Well he must have some respect-"

"Respect? You must be kidding Brehda..." Havoc chuckled. "The only reason Ed isn't dead is because he uses common sense..."

"That isn't it..." Schieszka piped up for the first time since entering the room. "It's because of Alphonse..."

"Alphonse?" Several people in the room echoed in unison. "What gave you that impression?" Hawkeye asked. Schieska's glance spoke volumes, as if everyone was supposed to have already known the answer.

"From information I've gathered, everyone in the military is a threat to Scar, he takes them down without hesitation, except for Ed...and I've come to realize Scar has a soft spot when it comes to Alphonse. Ed told me Scar's much calmer and less likely to attack if he brings Al with him."

"So that's why, I've always wondered..." The Flame Alchemist cut himself off in midsentence when he hit himself over the head mentally for not realizing something sooner. "That's not what brought you to my office." A statement not a question.

"Sorry sir..." Ross said hurriedly. "Your right that's not the only reason...we've discovered homunculi, I don't know what they're up to but they seem to be targeting Scar and his..." she searched for a better term "Associates"

"You said 'they'." Mustang mumbled, he'd thought Envy was the last of them. "Are you saying there's more than one now?" Mustang was glad his back was turned, he was sure some of his officers were giving out death glares only meant for him. "I wasn't aware it was of my concern."

"It isn't sir...unless of course one of them is under the disguise of recently deceased Maes Hues."

"Ah..." Mustang could hardly believe his ears, though if he was to be less suprised he'd have to do a little digging of his own. "You are aware, of Envy's shapeshifting methods aren't you?"

This time Schieska took up the reins. "Who isn't, that's the main reason why I thought it would be a good idea to install mini camera's..." She gave Mustang a manilla envelope who in turn opened it. "I apologize sir, for placing more grief upon your shoulders."

Mustang studied the photographs with a newfound emotional barricade, he could not allow these feelings to get in the way so he decided on the best option. "Glass." he said to Scheiska. "Take Fury, find Fullmetal tell him this is more important than the White Cress...at whatever cost...destroy the last of the homunculi."

"I will, uh...we will." Schieska aka Glass smiled at Fury who in turned motioned towards the door, they left.

"Sir?"

"No Hawkeye, I need to be alone for awhile." Hawkeye looked towards everyone else in the room, they too had sullen looks upon their faces, but they knew the Colonal needed his space, they too vacated the office.

--


	7. Judgements

**Author's Note/Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer:** This story is all mine...the series is someone else's design.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairings:** Fai and Kurogane (They're absent in this chapter)

**Warnings:** Nada...too short though and the endings a bit hurried...sorry.

_Judgements_

Imposter Sayaoran stood by himself in a cold and empty room researching all he could about his next assignment. Documents upon documents describing all worthwhile information regarding his next feather target. There wasn't much time to waste, before he could do more however Ling entered the room.

"The dimensional witch has intervened again..." With that she walked out. He sighed, so much for the mission. That was the third time she had placed a barrier between himself and his counterpart. He couldn't do much except watch while they were deemed victorious...again.

"Five for them and one for us." he said ripping up the articles and retreating from the room. As he stepped out onto the hallway however everything became silent, usually Reed and Ling would be right around the corner commenting on worthless events which did not pertain to him.

This wasn't one of his better days, in fact there had been just a single time in his life when Real-Life Sayaoran had been happy, his retrieval of the feather. He had been free to live as he pleased instead of inside some life halting water tomb where there was naught else to do except sleep.

"Come..." Reeds voice said from beyond somewhere to Sayaorans right, he dreaded these moments, where the only agreeable thing to do was keep quiet and listen to Reed's babbling. "Yes master." He quipped.

"They now know of what you are." Reed stared as though he was looking through a see through mirror at nothing but an empty shadow. "After I strived for so long to prevent this...this catastrophy from, exposure! He happens to come in and blow everything up." Reed was pointing to the shuddering form of Doctor Kyle who-unfortunately for himself-was still alive.

"Am I to assume master, this is his last breath."

"I'm not asking you to kill him, I'm ordering you to reverse whatever curse it was that has him in his chaotic slumber."

"...Yes sir..." When Sayaoran snapped his fingers Kyle's body stopped twitching, he was awake, they all knew he was, Kyle however wasn't budging until being spoken to...every one of them was a monster.

"Exhausted I presume, well doctor I'm sorry to say we are non hospitable...so whatever it is you desire. Go and get it yourself."

"No thank you." Kyle said as politely as possible.

"Unlike last time this is not the cat and mouse game..." Reed said boredly. "I won't waste my valuable time trying to catch you if at some point you should escape."

He wasn't falling for it. "I do need to use the facilities...though I need an escort." He glanced at the imposter standing directly beside Reed. "could get lost."

"Go on." Reed said to Sayaoran with a wave of his hand. "I've better things to do..."

------------------

They were walking in silence for quite some time before something finally hit Kyle, he was being lead higher up inside the fortress...but for reasons he was unsure of. "Perhaps I'm wrong but, might we've already passed a bathroom somewhere along the way?"

"You, don't need one..." He answered hesitantly.

"Are you aware of my bodily functions?" Kyle asked.

"No..." he said uncomfortably. "And you aren't either, because...your not among the living."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Doctor, back in Outo...the feather was the only thing which kept you human."

"Impossible-"

"Isn't it? Look inside your soul for a moment and you'll see what I'm referring to." Ever skeptical, Kyle did as he was told. As he got deeper within he noticed Sayaoran was right...but what was he doing with the feather? "Still can't remember? Can you?"

"I...no...what am I doing here!" Kyle suddenly demanded.

"Safekeeping. as long as we have those feathers inside your body, you will stay alive...immortal. That feather belongs to you...and so do the rest of them."

"They're Sakura's..."

"Yes, except for the fact which needs explaining..." He said leading Kyle on. "We've got to have those feathers in order to create some sort of...time traveling device. The only way we could leave them here without displacing them was you..."

"Me, why?"

"Because you are useful." Sayaoran said. "A tool which will need pruning, at least to Reed's specifications. Unfortunately I cannot conceal them because I will be the one who obtains them, and if I somehow run across Sakura and her group..." he was unable to finish.

"They would automatically be retrieved by Mokona...I assume."

"Correct, but there's one thing you won't be able to do.

"And that is?"

"No more magical hocus pocus. You won't be able to run away from this place."

"I don't even know where I am, where would I run away to?"

"Good boy..." They heard somebody say, turning in unison only to find Reed a few feet behind them. "Just because you have nowhere to go outside this place and are free to roam doesn't mean he is." He pointed to Sayaoran. "You must rest for the upcoming journey ahead."

"Right away sir..." He shuddered internally. He left with Reed following closely behind. Kyle who didn't understand quickly caught up with them right as Sayaoran was being placed back inside his invisible chamber.

"He...has to be contained?" Kyle asked.

"His powers must regenerate." That was all he said about the present situation. "You can go where you like, however don't make your presence known to me unless he is with you."

"Understood sir." Kyle turned back to the sleeping form of the 'other' and contemplated his next move. "Since I've been told I'm nothing but an empty shell, the best thing for me to do is wait here until you come to retreive him."

"Suit yourself.." Reed said and shut the door.


End file.
